


Rogue's Secret

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Secrets, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-27
Updated: 2006-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue’s keeping a secret from Wolverine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the uc_xmen “Secrets” prompt.

“Remember, don’t tell Wolverine.” Rogue said, closing the closet door.

“I know, I know, Cherie. What kind of mate would I be if I told him?” Gambit gave Rogue a quick hug, careful not to touch her skin.

“Thanks, luv.”

“Wait, won’t he smell it? He’s got a damn good nose, you know.”

“I know. But he’s got a cold. He can’t smell anything right now.” Rogue giggled. “It hasn’t stopped him from trying, though. He gets the cutest look on his face when he’s frustrated.”

They both laughed and Rogue checked that the hall was clear before letting Gambit leave her room. “Thanks, again.” Rogue gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. Gambit hurried down the hall and she closed the door and plopped onto her bed.

The closet door pushed open a crack and there was a blurred movement. Rogue smiled when a small black cat pounced onto her chest. “Mew?”

“Hush,” Rogue cooed, as she stroked the kitten’s ears. “Logan’s birthday is in two days. We don’t want to spoil his surprise, now do we?”

The kitten purred softly.

“Good. You’ll be our little secret.”


End file.
